1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image blur correcting method, in particular, relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image blurring correcting method for performing optical blur correction and electronic blur correction in combination, based on at least one of a shutter speed and an amount of image blur when taking an image.
2. Background Arts
In an image pickup apparatus using an imaging sensor, such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), a technique of correcting an image blur derived from user's camera shaking in taking an image is growing popular.
As the technology of correcting this image blur, there are one method of correcting an image blur optically called “Optical image stabilization” and another method of correction an image blur electronically, called “Digital image stabilization” well known in the art. The optical blur correction means a method of correcting a blur of a captured image optically by changing an optic angle of incident light on an imaging sensor. The electronic blur correction means a method of correcting a blur of a captured image electronically by changing an output area of image data to be outputted (cut out) from captured image data stored in a memory temporarily.
In recent years, there has been developed an image pickup apparatus which performs an image-blur correction by a combination of optical blur correction and electronic blur correction. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-145604 discloses an image pickup apparatus using optical blur correction and electronic blur correction in combination with alternation of the correction ratio between these corrections according to the optical zoom factor of an imaging optics system, such as a lens unit. According to this image pickup device, it is possible to enlarge a correctable range for image blur while suppressing